professor_kuhtoonsmegadooptv_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Kuhtoons
Professor Kuhtoons(formerly known as MegaDoopTV, formerly known as ToxicStar984, formerly known as UltimateRanter777) is a former ranter/commentator who first started making videos back in 2011 as a ranter/cartoon review(hense where the name MegaDoopTV came from) he also added top tens and commentaries to the mix sometime around 2013. In December 2014, Kevin closed his account in favor of a new one. UltimateRanter777. Where he made Ultimate Rants and Reviews that received mainly positive reception. Including a rant on the Mr. Enter fandom that had 1,000 views! He would also add a commentary series on his list called Ultimate Commentaries. His first commentary was on Bourg Productions and his video on Illiniguy34. His Ultimate Commentaries series had even more positive reception than Ultimate Rants did. Unfortunately, he deleted the channel around the summer of 2015 to move on with life. But sometime around August of 2015, he created a troll account called ToxicStar984. A channel where he focused mainly on commentaries(though he did make one rant). And he used a voice changer so people wouldn't know his true identity. He kept it a secret until November of 2015 when he revealed himself to be the UltimateRanter777 and deleted his commentaries after his lies for a few months and also said he wasn't going to make commentaries anymore. But then he returned to making commentaries in late February of the following year. He even got critical acclaim for his commentaries on Becky Boop, Clay Claymore, and KaBlamBandicoot64. Eventually, MegaDoop got sick and tired of making generic rant and commentary videos and decided to leave on August 30, 2016. On March of 2017, he made a comeback and said he was going to make his channel "greater than it ever was". Though he became anti cc and even made videos against the commentary community. Eventually, Kuhtoons got fed up with making commentaries and on June of 2017, most of his videos were more cartoon community and rant based. However, would occasionally run into drama with them.(like when he told his fans to vandalize the cc wiki article on him, or when the commentary bloodsports thing happened, or when the imfamously terrible channel autism video was uploaded and a commentator known as kirbystarwarrior made an excellent response) On August 9, 2018, after two false flags, Kuhtoons privated all of the videos on his main channel and uploaded videos on his secondary Professor Kuhtoonster channel. The kuhtoonster channel was where he re-uploaded some of his videos like the rants on former fans and the 2017 Mr.enter fandoms rant. This was also the channel that uploaded the imfamous Staxolotl rant. A nu wav fag commentator by the name of exro plays made a response to the video. Which led to Megadoop making a google doc on it. The video never came to be and the Professor Kuhtoonster channel and his twitter were also deleted due to Kevin not wanting to make videos anymore. So exro responded to the google doc instead. Around December of 2018, PK would upload a shitpoast on the Emp Lemon video and the Mumkey Jones response. The video was mass disliked by Mumkey and Emp Lemon fanboys. Eventually kuhtoons said fuck it and deleted his main channel. Though a twitter account from him by the name of KevinKuhtoons was created to give fans some closure.(expect it to be deleted around May or June of 2019) Controversies MegaDoopTV Vs Clay Claymore On Feb. 20, 2016, Clay Claymore uploaded a commentary on Doug Walker's WTFU (Where's The Fair Use?) video. The commentary was extremely panned as well as many users criticizing his bias towards Doug Walker, ignorance of Fair Use and Copyright, and his overall attitude in the video. On Feb. 26, 2016,MegaDoopTV made a commentary on his video that received mainly positive reception. Clay Claymore made a response to MegaDoopTV's commentary on Tumblr trying to explain his points even further. The Tumblr post was also criticized and MegaDoopTV did a commentary on Clay Claymore's Tumblr post. It too was a hit. MegaDoopTV Vs The Commentary Communtiy One month after MegaDoop returned to youtube. He made rants criticizing the neo and the alt cc. Which although may have been praised for Doop's cathardism to criticize a community he's apart of, others criticized the video for it's extreme anger, lack of examples, talking about dying drama, and claiming certain users couldn't take criticism. Three days later, a commentator known as Doodletones made a commentary on the video. And it was considered to be as bad if not worse than MegaDoop's video. This led to doodletones disowning the video and making an apology three hours after the MegaDoopTV commentary was uploaded along with MegaDoop apologizing as well for lying about Doodle not taking any criticism. On November of 2017, after a commentary community article on MegaDoopTV was created. Doop told his fans to ruin the fuck outta the page due to his disinterest in wanting to asociate himself in anything CC related. This led to neo CC faggots including Doodlediapers sperging the fuck out on twitter over a simple troll stunt and refuse to listen to anything MegaDoop says ever again. MegaDoopTV Vs Dabhdude and other SML spergs Dabhdude is famous for making videos criticizing Super Mario Logan. Which caught the attention of Megadoop since he made a video about sml getting age restricted and agreeing with Keemstar on the situation. This led to the two of them having a debate on discord which didn't end very well. On February 24, one of Megadoop's fans made a photo-shopped tweet saying Dabby threatened to dox him. Mega forgot to check so this would continue to damage his reputation and this drama is even bigger than that of his cc rant video. Oh and Doop also got into arguments with other sml spergs like Night Minner and Mafdominous. And destroyed every agrument they had against him. PK single-handily destroyed the SML community after this. Professor Kuhtoons Vs ThatKidDouglas ThatFagCockless(a former MegaDoop fan) caught wind of some of the things doop has done in late 2017-2018 and made a video about the day MegaDoopTV "died" and how he had "potential" back in 2016. Because of the autism overload in Douglas's video, Kevin made a response that was both a commentary/rant on his former fans(similar to how his first comm on douglas was a commentary/rant on the mr enter bandwagon he used to hate so much). The video had positive recception with the exception of Kainu/The Dork Commentator(a neo cc sperg) having problems with the video and making a commentary on it. (which was script-checked by PK himself) Professor Kuhtoonster Vs Exro Gays(Staxolotl's butt-buddy) ;) After PK's main channel got it's ass handed to it with strikes, he moved over to his secondary channel. And in the fall of 2018, he uploaded a rant on staxolotl. A nu wav fag commentator who makes videos shitting on other YTers. Another nu wav commentator known as Exro plays made a response to that video. It wasn't very good. So Kevin planned on making a response, but scrapped it and decided to quit making videos and delete his alt account because of bordem. Though that didn't stop exro from making a two-parter response(both of which were an hour long) that was even worse than his first response. Friends * Pi Pivot-O * Bronze Show * Twisted Danns * Darkscythe * Immaturegod * SideQuestGamer * Slayer Coon * Turkey Tom * Dirtbikeredden * MangaKamen * UTubeDude2 Fans * Camtheman33 * Anonymous * Mister Shoulders * Bronze Show * Rayruelz96 * StockingFan15 * BracketNeutron37Two * MemeFrog29 * Windows Man 9X * JesusWithBazookas79 Lives * Kainu * Miechel * SideQuestGamer Stupid Fans[DO NOT HARASS THESE PEOPLE] * Dwebly * Fighting Failures * Shnob Studios * HeadBanger142 * Mighty Raccoon Critics/Former Fans * DoodleDiapers * ThatKidDouglas * Dabhdude * NightMinner * Mafdominous * Jaccob Shinn * Exro Plays * Kainu * NesMario123 * NextGWSMan * Rion "Rhino" Mills * MasterTP10 * Ceradust * Kirbystarwarrior * Dwebly * Keyblade Master * Android Apex * A Defender * There's a boot in my snake * Nai Tai Dai * DallSmick * Komment Kun * Akriloth2160 * Ephrom Josine * Clash Is Awesome * BrinnaBird Davis * zzcolby27 * Tyler Golden Yoshi * Ponder Sprocket * Just A Robot * Jorm Former Critics/Modern Fans * Ephrom Josine * Clay Claymore * KaBlamBandicoot64 * Channel11 * BracketNeutron37Two(Around May 26, 2017-August 11, 2017) Channels he likes * Pi-Pivot-O * Immaturegod * Darkscythe * Mister Metokur * Anim8Ball * Twisted Danns * Brucenoop * Turkey Tom * Manga Kamen * Blues Dank(he used to) * BlackBuster Critic * EZ PZ * Dirtbikeredden * SkiHound Channels he used to like/used to be friends with * Doodlediapers * Macboy Redux * 8363MTR * Boonslayer * Illiniguy32 * Just a Robot * Ponder Sprocket * youngbloodfantasy91 * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Channel Awesome